


Russian Into Love

by Lies_Unfurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Ice Skating, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/pseuds/Lies_Unfurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go to the Sochi Olympics and fall in love :) :) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Into Love

Dean Winchester had spent literally every single second of his life preparing for the winter of 2014. From the instant he had come forth from his mother's womb, he had been training to be a famous snow boarder, probably. It was also possible that he was doing hockey or curling or men's bobcat wrestling.

The point was, Dean was not just an _athlete_. He was an _Athlete_. The best of the best, the upper class among upper classes. He was a champion. A superstar. The hot babe who wore a sparkly, skintight costume maybe. The media swooned over his emerald orbs and the freckles that speckled his cheeks like dots of slightly-darker-than-skin-colored ink.

He was an _Olympian._ And, naturally, he was headed to the Olympics.

"You know Dean, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Sam said thoughtfully as they boarded the Olympic Jet, or however the fuck athletes get to the Olympics. Sam was Dean's brother. By some freakish coincidence, he was one of the top American polar bear imitators, and he had gone to compete for the illustrious gold medal given to the best in that category.

"I mean, Russia is kind of… you know." Sam scrunched up his face and, through a series of intense muscle tics, communicated exactly what he was trying to say.

"Don't talk to me," Dean replied. "I've worked my entire goddamn life for this, Sammy. I'm not going to let some commie bastards tell me what I can and can't do."

"They're not technically commies—"

"Shut the fuck up, Sam."

***

Things were really gross in Russia, and Dean didn't like that very much. There were dogs everywhere, and he was kind of scared of dogs since that one time that hellhounds had dragged him into the Pit (that had been an interesting experience, but he was so focused on training for the Olympics that he barely bothered to think about it anymore). Also, the running water was minimal. Also, there was no glass in his windows. Also, people were actually being persecuted for their sexual orientation, but whatever.

The Opening Ceremony happened. It was actually in the middle of happening when Dean first laid eyes on the beautiful man with raven hair. Dean's breath caught. What a great ass, he thought.

The man turned around, and Dean quietly drowned in the depths of the two oceans embedded just below his forehead. Except just figuratively, because it would suck if he literally drowned right before the competition he had dedicated his entire life to.

"Sam," he whispered urgently to his brother, who was previewing some of his polar bear roars for the audience. "Who's that dude?"

Sam's hazel pools tracked to where the mystery man was standing. "Oh, that's Castiel Novak," he replied. "He's from an indeterminate Eastern European country, but he speaks English perfectly. Also, he does something involving figure skating."

"Damn," Dean said, impressed. "I'm gonna hook up with him."

***

After the Opening Ceremony came the tradition Olympics Mingling Party, assumedly. Dean was mingling with a bunch of Hot Plot Devices Chicks when he noticed a mysterious figure dressed in all black and holding a drink. His heart sped up like he had just poured three boxes of Junior Mints down his throat. It was Castiel.  
Dean quickly excused himself and sauntered over to the man with the penetrating cerulean pupils.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Dean."

"I am Castiel," the man replied in perfect English.

Then they were quiet, because neither of them was very good at conversation. But that didn't matter, though, since they didn't really need to talk to get to know each other. They could glean everything by staring one at the other, interpreting minute muscle spasms and tiny lip twitches.

Finally Dean said, "Hey, not to make this weird or anything, but you're really hot."

Castiel smiled very slightly. "I was just thinking the same thing as you."

And then, in the midst of athletes come together from all around the world in this beautiful dance of competition and sportsmanship, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak fell irreversibly in love.

***

Dean won all of his events, of course. He got metals as gold as his sunkissed skin. He gave them all to Castiel, whom he was seeing on a regular basis. They super-duper liked each other. It was amazing.

Anyway, the last day had dawned, and it was time for Castiel's final competition. He was wearing something dark and sparkly. Dean, watching the competition, was super turned-on.

There was a moment, and then the opening strains of Lady Gaga's "Born this Way" came on. Castiel's routine was superb. He did many spins and jumps, and landed all of them.

His turns were tighter than an atomic bond, his speed sharp and graceful. It was really good, probably.

There was a tense moment, and then the judges were all like, "Perfection!"

Castiel smiled his small, rare smile. Dean, overcome with emotion, ran down to where Castiel was waiting and kissed him full on his lips. He was totally defying the Russian government, or something. And as Castiel kissed back, the truth was apparent: love would always trump legislation. Even when that legislation continued to suppress literally thousands of citizens, even when the government turned a blind eye to increased violence on the streets. Dean and Castiel were in love, and that was all that mattered :) :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> On an honest note, I wrote this because I've been seeing a lot of fics that really do just set Dean and Castiel in Russia and make them fall in love, and I find it... uncomfortable, to say the least? It's a real life violation of human rights that's occurring as you read this. It seems trivializing to exploit those events by using them as a plot device to make your OTP fall in love, or whatever.
> 
> As a disclaimer, there was no one story that inspired this. Rather, it's the disturbing TREND of "Destiel in Sochi!!!" that set this off.


End file.
